ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension-1100 Timeline
Earth-1100, or the Rebootedverse is the Universe where Sif 100: The Rebooted Series takes place. 200AD *Alien Planets are created. *Aliens are born. 150 Years Before 2012 *Ziegel is born. 130 Years Before 2012 *Ziegel becomes evil and counquers Biosovortia. *Ziegel destroys several planets and steals Weapons & Artifacts. 120 Years Before 2012 *Ziegel goes to Earth-7. *Ziegel meets Deristroll on his home planet, and kills the Predator King. *Ziegel returns to Earth-1100. *Ziegel meets and helps Vilgax conquer 10 worlds. 1959 *Knighttech Tower is built. 1960 *Al Hunderson is born 1964 *Dr. Ludvig Tron is born. 1965 *Martha Hunderson is born. 1971 *Agent Shen is born. 1977 *Nightcrawler is born. 1979 *Gadget Man is born. *Erica "Donny" Ashleyson is born. 1983 *Al & Martha Hunderson get married. *Al gets a job at Knighttech. 1984 *Chris is born. 1985 *Dr. Ludvig Tron gets a job at Knighttech. 1986 *Dr. Ludvig Tron makes a hologram prototype. 1988 *Dr. Ludvig Tron & Jane Tron get married. *Joel is born. 1989 *Tony Handsome is born. *Al Hunderson begins production on the Alphatrix. *Dr. Ludvig Tron & Al Hunderson meet for the first time. *Other Major Scientists help create the Alphatrix 1990 *Richard Tron is born. *The Alphatrix has its first failure prototype. 1991 *The Alphatrix has its second failure, causing a massive explsoion. 1992 *The Alphatrix has its third and final failure. *Everyone quits production on the Alphatrix except Al Hunderson. *Aliens crash land on earth near Knighttech tower. *Al Hunderson uses the technology on the spaceship, and uses the Aliens' DNA. *The Alphatrix works, but only transforming into one Alien species. *Everyone returns and continues the work. 1993 *Al Hunderson and the other scientists repair communications on the spaceship, calling in other Aliens. *Alien Scientists land on Earth, and help create the Alphatrix secretly. 1995 *Kendell Hunderson is born. *Ester is born. *Derek is born. 1996 *Sif Hunderson is born. *Anna is born. *Chelsea is born. 1997 *Al Hunderson works on other secret projects, but no one knows of it. *The beginning of the fight towards the Alphatrix begins. *Bradly Nicholas is born. 1998 *Mode 2 begins its early stages *Knighttech demands full control over the Alphatrix, but Al Hunderson & Dr. Ludvig Tron deny. *More Alien Scientists help create the Alphatrix 1999 *The fight becomes even bigger, causing a lot of scientists to quit. *Al Hunderson becomes more secretive with his projects, but Dr. Ludvig Tron knows some of his projects. *Al Hunderson deletes everything about the Alphatrix and his other projects and destroys it. *Terrorists break into Dr. Ludvig Tron's house looking for him, Dr. Tron wasn't at home so the Terrorists shot down his wife. *Al Hunderson drives far away from New York, but Terrorists follow and blow up the car, causing Al Hunderson to die. *Three Rockets were spotted exiting Earth. 2002 *Ziegel kills the Galactic Enforcers. 2010 *Gadget Man's suit begins production. *Agent Shen enters Earth-1100. 2011 *Gadget Man becomes an Agent. *Agent Shen becomes an Agent. 2012 Febuary *Gadget Man's suit is completed. May *Nightcrawler lands on the Moon, and kills 2 Astronauts. *Sif finds his fathers old briefcase. *Nightcrawler lands on Earth. *Sif finds out that Al Hunderson worked at Knighttech, causing Sif to sneak in. *Sif & Dr. Ludvig Tron meet for the first time. *Nightcrawler mutates and becomes stronger. *Sif opens a container disguised as a meteor, causing the Alphatrix to jump on Sif's wrist, and transform into Diamondhead. *Nightcrawler builds a tracker. *Sif runs in a dark alley and transforms back. Sif then transforms into Spidermonkey and swings off. *Sif calls Bradly and asks him a question, Bradly then answers that he would become a superhero, that immediatly gives Sif motivation. *The next day, Nightcrawler finds Sif and a fight breaks down in Sif's neighborhood. *Nightcrawler is defeated, but runs off and swears to destroy Sif. *Several Hours later, Nightcrawler built a Mind-Control device on the roof of the Knighttech Tower, but is spotted by the police and Sif. *Nightcrawler jumps off the roof, and a fight breaks down near Knighttech tower. *Nightcrawler escapes the battle and goes back to Knighttech tower, activating his Mind-Control device. *Sif uses XLR8 to run up to the roof, but a fight breaks down. *The citizens of New York turn into Nightcrawler-like creatures, and climb Knighttech tower. *Sif goes to a pole that is connected to the device and kicks it, The Mind-Controlled people turn back to normal, but they turn Mind-Controlled right away. *Sif uses Four Arms and rips the pole off, and hits Nightcrawler with it causing him to fall off the roof and die. Everyone turns back to normal. *One day later, Sif gives himself the superhero name "Alienated" and reveals it to the public. *A Biosovortian informs Ziegel that the Alphatrix is on earth.